The secret continues
by Scorpina
Summary: After a long absence from the WWE Kane returns. Yet he wears a mask and is more interested in getting answers from one John Cena. What does Kane know about the immortal war coming their way? Is John the real key to stopping it?
1. Chapter 1

The secret continues

Chapter 1.

The locker room has been a mess as of late. No one knew who was coming and going as many superstars came in and left without a moment's notice. It was just recently that another superstar returned to the WWE. Kane had just remerged from months of absence. No one knew where he went to, but when he came back. He had a mask. His hair had grown as he looked like he did before he unmasked himself. The locker room was abuzz about it, but he refused to speak to any of them.

That was, until he saw Cena.

Still, not a word left his lips as he grabbed John by the arm and dragged him into a locker room with no one inside. Cena was stunned as he threw John in front of him. "Why didn't you tell us?" he demanded.

John looked confused. Kane made an abrupt charge forward, flinching Cena from where he stood. "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Like hell you don't" Kane growled. "I've been out there, for months, searching for answer to your immortality. Wanna know the strange thing about it? I walked undetected among your kind and all creatures of darkness. Unnoticed like a shadow in the dark. But I got some interesting answers. It seems to me, you are not the heir apparent to the throne of immortals. I want to know is what make your entire race believed you were!"

John's eyes widened as he gulped nervously. "Who…"

"Doesn't matter who. What matters is that you are no prince of the vampires. Yet they believe you are, so how did that come about?"

John was rendered silent, he nearly spoke until the door opened and someone walked in unexpected. Kane turned and saw Orton standing behind him. He was stunned to see Kane standing in the room. "You ok?" he asked.

"As soon as I get answer…" Kane turned, but found Cena was already gone. He growled lowly before leaving the room. Randy however stopped him, he placed a hand onto his shoulder and tried to find out what bothered the Big red monster. As well, why did he return with a mask?

"Kane, we're here for you…"

His shoulder shrugged off the hand. "Yeah, I've heard that before. I got some questions that need to be answered Orton. It's best you not stand in my way"

Randy got the message in an instant, he backed away as Kane walked out of the room and went on his search for John Cena. There was a war brewing, and it could all be for nothing. Thousands, perhaps millions of lives could be saved, and yet Cena does nothing to prevent it.

But the locker room wanted to know what happened to Kane? Where did he go and why did he wear the mask once more?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The months Kane spent away from the locker room was anything but planned. The 'injury' Mark Henry gave him was indeed a cover, but the time he was going to spend out of the limelight was to recover and prepare for the upcoming war. Yet the first night he was home, Kane couldn't settle himself. His skin crawled as he could sense something near by. Thought the years, the Undertaker had taught him many things about the underworld and the creatures they could sense. Kane had always believed he was half vampire. Yet with recent events, he had come to believe otherwise. Despite being able to sense the damned creatures of the night, he could also pick up on other things. Kane could read people just by looking into their eyes. He knew when someone was truthful or lied to his face.

The last time he spoke with John Cena, he couldn't ignore the sensation that he had been lying through his fangs.

But if that were true, why hasn't John said anything else about it? Why does he continue to put his life in danger if he wasn't the vampire prince his people had been searching for?

He shook the sensation from his mind and chose to try and rest, but his skin crawling refused to yield. Something was going on out in the world and Kane had to know what it was, and perhaps put a stop to it before anyone was seriously harmed.

Staring out his bedroom window, looking down at the world, Kane began to sense them once more. A power not of darkness, yet of something greater. Curiosity got the better of him as he dressed and went into his back yard. The tingling began to come to his hands as little whips of light sprung up from his yard. He approached closer and saw the creatures of light, they never revealed themselves to him before. "Pixies?" he muttered lowly.

The little balls of light approached him, Kane extended his hand gently as two landed into it. He looked closer yet couldn't see what the creatures looked like, yet they spoke to him. "You've been lied to for many years," one said. "You need to know the truth"

Curious, Kane leaned closer. "What truth is that?" he asked gently.

They said nothing more and flew into the night sky, there had to be more to it. Kane decided to follow the little balls of light deep into the forest by his house. He drifted farther and farther out of the city until his foot snagged on a root. Kane fell and hit the ground hard. His head struck a rock and passed out in the thick of the woods.

#

He woke with a great headache. Yet he wasn't deep in the forest. Instead, Kane sat up and was in an underground establishment. All about him were the creatures of darkness that stopped and stared at him as he picked himself from the ground. Odd thing was, Kane's face was covered. His hand reached up and touched a long, leather mask that covered his face. He nearly removed it but a whisper came into his ear. "Leave it on, it will protect you" It was the same voice from his backyard, and did as it said.

Looking about the room, he saw vampires sitting and mingling among themselves. They weren't anything like the ones he had faced and killed many times before. They saw him standing there and welcomed him to the table, with nothing else to do, Kane sat among them and listened. They didn't speak a word of John Cena, or the throne of immortals being vacated. They were more interested in the world above and the mortal affairs.

Kane decided to speak. "I have heard rumors of a war against the prince of immortals, they seek to put him on the throne yet he refuses…"

The table stopped and stared. "Prince?" One asked. "You are sadly mistaken! There is no prince of immortals! Whoever told you must be lacking somewhere"

Kane tilted his head to the side. "No prince, I heard of one named Cena…"

"Oh, that one" muttered another. "John Cena has no royal blood"

Kane felt his heart skip a beat. Through the years, and after everything he's learned. John Cena lied to them? But, why? What was the point and why cause a war over a lie? Unless, that is what the war is about. Kane only nodded his head to them as he stood up from the table. He had to go deeper into the underworld, the establishment was just a way to get his foot into the door. However, he had no idea where to go from there or how to find the truth not even he knew of! Kane walked out the door of the vampire's bar, he froze as he stared out into the underground city. It stretched for miles and not even he could see where to go from where, yet the little voice that hid under his mask explained it would led him. "You must trust your instincts as much as me"

"And who exactly are you?" Kane whispered.

"Someone who should have come to you years ago"

#

Kane's mind snapped back into the present time, his memories of the underworld continued to fester his mind. But he needed answers, he needed the truth and understand why he learned what he did in the underground…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

#

John Cena was on edge ever since Kane confronted him. He kept to himself most of the night until an old friend came to visit. Edge came up from behind him and scared the piss from Cena. However his nervous state startled the Rated R superstar. "Ok, for as long as I've been here, I could never sneak up on you! What gives?" demanded Edge.

John settled himself down as he looked to his dear friend. "Kane's back, but he's been somewhere"

Edge leaned in close. "Somewhere?" he asked. "And just where is this somewhere you speak of?"

John was silent as Edge's eyes widened. "But, who took him?"

"I don't know"

The two couldn't bring themselves to speak after realizing there was a great problem on their hands. "We need to contact the Undertaker. Now" Edge whispered. "He'll know what to do"

John however feared the damage was done, Kane knows he is no vampire prince, and yet hasn't figured out why they are coming after him. The lies had to stop before it became too much to try and hide, Edge looked up and down the halls to make certain no one was listening. He didn't notice Natalya hiding behind the door, she heard every word of what was spoken.

Meanwhile….

Kane continued to walk the halls, much like how he survived the underworld, he went undetected among the supernaturals of the locker room. His mind was racing from his experiences as he began to think of everything he learned from his time away from the locker room…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

#

Kane walked the streets of the Underworld, a place so dark could be mistaken for a urban city like New York. They sold their wears as many lived life as if they were above the ground and among mortals. He saw many creatures walk by him as no one paid any mind to him. He slithered through the crowds until he ended up on the city's edge. From there the world looked to have fallen into the middle ages. Dense forests surrounded a castle of all things, and yet he could sense a great power come from it. "I have to go there, don't I?" he whispered.

The little voice said yes. "If you want to know the truth. It is within the stone before you"

Kane began to walk towards the woods, yet was quickly stopped. A hand came onto his chest, preventing him from going any farther. Looking down, Kane saw a small boy standing before him. "You can't go alone in there, the trees don't stay in the same place. The castle itself is sacred" Kane's head tilted to the side as the child offered his services to take him. "I come from a long line of trackers… werewolves. We know the forest like the back of our hand!"

Leaning down on to one knee, Kane looked into the eyes of the child. "Can you tell me what is in the castle?"

He shook his head no. "I can only take you there, but I won't take you inside, those who go in, never come out"

Kane looked out to the forest and saw the trees shift and move about, there was no clear path towards the castle, so his offer was accepted. The boy was no more than twelve, yet spoke older than he looked. Kane watched in amazement as he climbed the trees with ease and could leap from branch to branch without far. All the while spoke of tales he heard from his family about the castle and what was inside of it. "Our world is linked to the mortals, some say that one connect to the other through a blood line. There has to be two. Like the yin and yang of the world, one remains here as the other remains above the mortal world." They moved over treacherous terrain and gained closer to the castle. Trees shifted and moved, but one instance made the boy pause. Kane noticed as the trees moved, they weren't trying to make them lost. Instead they were making a clear path towards the castle, the boy looked to Kane bewildered. He then turned and ran!

"Wait!" Kane called, but it was no use. The boy vanished into the trees as a howl quickly followed from the darkness of the woods. Kane knew there was no point in running after him. Not since the trees parted and gave a clear path. He paused as he inched closer and closer to the stonewalls. He couldn't sense anything but the single power that dwelled inside of it. He paused when he reached the large doors, uncertain on the notion of entering the little voice Kane had to keep him company emerged out from under the mask. It floated before him as the doors opened.

"You need to follow me to know what is going on"

With no real alternative, Kane followed the light into the darkness of the castle. The large wooden doors closed behind him, despite how dare it was, he saw perfectly. Perhaps it was because of the mask, or perhaps his supernatural power was coming forth. Everything Kane knew had been stripped away, the understanding of the creatures of darkness and why he defended John Cena of all creatures was now in question. Farther and farther Kane went down the hall until the little ball of light stopped before the doorway. It opened, only to reveal a spiral staircase down into darker depths.

"I cannot go any farther, the rest of the journey if for you to walk alone"

Kane stared down as he was about to reach and take his mask off, but he stopped the last moment. He chose to keep the mask on as he walked down into the darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Deeper and deeper the castle continued to led him, it grew dark enough that not even Kane could see through it. The stairs continued to go on forever as he began to consider turning back. But after everything he had been through, he knew it wasn't an option. There was more to what was going on in his waking life now than he realized. Secrets that were even kept from him as he put his life on the line to save John Cena and keep his friends safe, he began to think of the vampires attacking and how nothing made sense anymore. He also kept thinking of the time Nexus nearly learned the truth of the locker room, the young boy from Make a Wish foundation that was kidnapped and nearly killed at the hands of a blood starved John Cena. But why did it all happen? Why did the vampires believe John was a vampire prince and had to take the throne of immortals? Why was he the only one being revealed the secret?

The stairs continued to twist as Kane went deeper, it grew so dark, and not even his eyes would adjust to them. He felt like he had walked for miles until his foot snagged.

He didn't need a light to know what he struck.

The sound alone gave way as the rattling of bones soon echoed his ears and fell down the steps before him into the darkness. It was then Kane felt a sensation grow in the palm of his gloved hand. The sensation grew until he began to focus on it. Fire erupted from his palm and made his hand into a torch. "I… couldn't do that before" he muttered. The fire grew and shrank with a thought, but he made the flame grow bright enough to lighten his way. Looking about, his eye caught something just above him. Looking up, there was a written warning. "If you can see this, know the path and watch your step" Looking down, Kane found that the bones of those who came before him were trapped. All of them had their foot snagged on light covered stones. He ripped an arm from one of the skeletons and tested the theory. The darker stones were safe, when it touched a lighter one, the arm was pulled into the stone and sealed in place. "Dark stones it is"

With careful steps, Kane made his way down. He kicked the skeletons along the way to clear a path, better still some of the bones tipped the trick rocks. Kane felt as if he had traveled for miles by the time his eyes saw the bottom step. He learned rushed for it, but froze. "Too easy" he whispered. Looking about, Kane found another warning written in stone. "The darker the path, the lighter the way" he whispered.

He looked down for a moment, and was stunned as something fell across his sight. For a moment, he assumed it was a cobweb. When he went to remove it, Kane felt a small tug. Hair. His own hair!

"What the hell is going on here?"

Before he could wonder to how his hair grew back, he heard the rattling of bones once more. A thighbone had just trembled down the step and came to his feet. Curious, Kane took it and threw it onto the assumingly open floor. When the bone struck, he saw the bricks shift. Next thing he knew the floor collapsed and left nothing but a pit of darkness. "This could be troublesome"

Looking about, Kane saw nothing of use to him as the floor rose up again and fell into place. It appeared solid once more. Kane began to think to himself, and recalled the warning written into the walls. "The darker the path, the lighter the way" he whispered. Staring at his hand ablaze, Kane clenched his fist and extinguished the fire. He was in the deepest, darkness he had ever seen. As his eyes dealt with the lack of light and he thought they played tricks on him. He began to see a blue glow form before him, a path in the darkness that would take him safely across the room. Kane followed it and walked as far as the light would take him. When the path came to an end, fire began to erupt from the walls. He stood on the other side of the room, before a large oak door. The power that came thought it, from what he sensed since arriving in the strange land stood before him.

The leather mask that draped over his face began to itch and crawl along his face. Kane couldn't reach to itch it, he couldn't get the leather off his face. He tried to ignore the sensation as he pushed open the solid oak doors, he was going to see where the power came from!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Years ago.

Kane was the most sought out man. He didn't realize it at the time. When he entered the WWE under the masked persona, he found himself able to sense the body energies of the supernatural. At a young age, he unintentionally led slayers and hunters to their prey. The creatures who walked about like mortals, but were anything but. That was until one night, he was approached by one of the locker room leaders. "Some gift you got there"

He turned and saw the Undertaker standing over him.

Taker took the seat.

"I know what you are" Kane whispered. "So why are you talking to me?"

The Undertaker ordered a beer for Kane and himself, he said nothing at first until he took a good swig of his drink. "I don't think you really know what your doing"

Kane turned and glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"What your doing is sending good people to their deaths. Just because were different, don't make us monsters. You see, now how come you aren't seeing the other side of the coin here. You're one of us, you do know that right?"

Kane froze to the comment as he turned and stared the Undertaker in the eyes. "One of you? I don't think so, how dare you say that! I ain't a freak like you, I don't drink blood or anything!"

"Not all of us drink blood or turn really hairy at the sight of a full moon. The thing is you ain't seeing us or yourself for what you truly are. What gain is it of yours if you rat out your fellow man huh? Where does that get you?"

Kane fell silent to the question, he never really thought about it. In his mind, he was doing good in getting rid of the creatures that prey off the mortals. Yet he also began to realize, ever since he came into the WWE, no one in the locker room was using their powers to harm another soul. Instead they were hidden or used only when really needed.

Kane took a drink of his beer before he turned back to the Undertaker. "Who would want me to help them now, after all I did?" Like it or not, blood stained his hands now. He doesn't know how many of those he sensed had been killed or seriously hurt.

Taker however smirked and put his arm around him. "I think we could use someone like you in our midst. But it remains up to you on if you wish to join us or not. It's nothing that your use to"

Kane didn't care, he wanted to make amends for what he had done. But first thing was first. "What am I? If I can sense others, yet haven't transformed or anything, what does that make me?"

"Shot in the dark, you're like me, half vampire or something. Beer is my blood if you get my drift"

He smiled to the comment, but from that day forward, Kane had used his powers to help those of the supernatural. It became a more daunting task when John Cena came into the locker room. The moment Kane laid eyes on him, did he recall more and more of the creatures coming for them. Wanting Cena for being a vampire prince. If John went back into the Underworld, all hell would be unleashed upon the earth. Kane thought he nearly witnessed it when the young boy was taken with Wade Barrett. Yet John pulled through and survived, everyone was safe for that moment…

#

"Kane?"

He snapped out of his trance and looked behind him. Natalya stood there; he knew she was scared of him. Yet held her ground as he stood up. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"I looked in every locker room, wasn't easy, especially when you try to keep it low key. I hear Cena and Edge talking, I thought you would want to know that since you return, they have been rattled."

Kane only nodded. "Natalya, what do you know about John Cena, and tell me the truth"

She took a deep breath and explained ever since she got in, she had been told John was a vampire prince that had to be protected. "I didn't know the vampires had a royal blood line," she explained.

"They don't"

As the words sunk into her mind, she couldn't help but feel betrayed by the lies she was told. Why was she protecting John? "But… Why…"

"That's why I came back" Kane whispered. "Now, I suggest you leave, we never spoke, you never saw me"

She only nodded her head as she walked out of the room. Kane decided to move on to another location. No doubt someone followed her, it was best to remain hidden before anyone comes looking for him. He found a new locker room to regain his thoughts. His mind faded back to when he reached the large oak doors of the Underworld. His right hand rose as he pretended he pushed open the door once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disappointment filled him as he came to yet another empty room.

Kane set his hand ablaze once more and found himself standing before a mirror. Staring back was his reflection.

He was surprised to see himself wearing a different wrestling uniform than before, but the black leather mask had him a little concerned. He carefully took in the room, searching for hidden traps or messages written in stone. None were to be found. With careful steps, he walked in and came closer and closer to his reflection. With caution, he reached under the loose leather that draped over his face. He lifted it off and stared at the reflection. His old look stared back at him, the bald Kane who appeared confused. "Why do you think you're here?" it asked.

Kane startled himself. "Since when does a reflection talk?"

It gave a halfhearted grin. "You wouldn't come all this way if you didn't believe in the cause, admit it. Something wasn't right in the waking world, something you couldn't figure out."

"I didn't know what to think, the little balls of light appearing in the yard, they were something I never saw before. I woke up in the underground, wearing this!" Kane paused. "And the vampires, they said John Cena had no royal blood. He wasn't a vampire prince. But, why were they after him?"

His reflection gave a full grin. "No one bothered to tell you then, John Cena was a pawn in a greater game. A test if you will, not for who he is, but for who you are"

Kane backed away slightly. "What I am?"

"You have known for a while now, you aren't like the others. You can sense them, and they could sense you. Only because you focused too much on the element you believed to be part of. You aren't a creature of darkness, you aren't a half blooded anything"

He leaned in closer to the mirror. "Then what am I?"

The reflection leaned in as well. "You're a different kind of creature. The young boy who took you into the woods told you a tale, correct?" Kane nodded his head. "If there is darkness, there is also light. Neither one can exist without the other."

Kane paused to the notion. "That means…"

"Yes, but ask yourself this, why hasn't anyone told you?" Kane began to drift deep into thought, he stared back at the reflection and found it had changed. He stared at a masked man, with shoulder length hair. Just like what he had before. Kane felt the locks between his fingers as the reflection smiled. "Now, prove to yourself you are who you think you are. Return to your world and gain your answers. However, you came down the easy way. You will have to return through the darkest parts of this world. If they know who you are, and they will stop you from escaping… if they can!"

The mirror suddenly shattered before him, a new door was revealed. Kane took the loose, leather masking and placed it back over his face. He trended through the glass carefully before discovering where the passage will take him…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kane stood in a room of the darkest creatures he had seen and fought before.

These were the monsters he and the others hunted, they were the ones after John Cena, claiming that he was a vampire prince. His footsteps were cautious, yet very confident as he made his way across the room. Some stopped and looked up at him, others chose to look away and not get on his bad side. Odd thing was, Kane could sense them differently. Before the power felt like an alteration in the air, this time, it was a cold sensation that brushed over his skin. As he scanned the room, there was a sight that caught his eye. A small band in the corner were gathered. They circled and snickered to what they hoarded away from prying eyes.

Kane could feel it.

A warm glow escaped from the table and reached him, there was a light that managed to come through the smallest gap between the men. Kane went over and pushed his way through. On the table looked like the same ball of light that guided him to the castle. It moved frantically about as the men began to drop various objects, trying to crush the little thing. He jumped as one hand came crashing down onto the table, pinning the poor thing under his hand. It was a vampire who gave a sickening grin. "So, who wants to wishbone it?" he asked. Just has his hands was about to slide across to the edge of the table. Kane's hand went down upon it. The vampire slipped out, leaving the little creature in Kane's grasp. The table backed away lowly as Kane slid his hand over and took the frightened thing. He stared around to see who would dare make a move.

"You got to pay for that! It's rare!" the vampire called.

Kane smiled under his masking. "Name your price"

A grin followed on the face of the vampire, he looked over Kane and took in his scent. "Strong man, must have strong blood."

His price made everyone turn and look, no doubt if the room caught a scent of his blood a feeding frenzy would ensue. However, there was something tugging on Kane's mind as he felt the price would be beyond what the vampire had expected. His left arm extended. "Take what you want"

Much to the surprise of the dark creature, Kane waited for it to bite. He felt the fangs pierce his arm and the blood pulled from the wound. It only took a small sip before pulling itself away. The room watched as the vampire held his own throat, gagging on the blood. No one could see his throat turned red, then blistered until his skin blackened and he burst into fire and ashes. Suddenly the whole room backed away in fear of him. Making Kane smile with delight.

He turned to the table once more before placing the little creature in his hand onto it. "I want the rest of them, right now"

They reached under the table and pulled out a small cage, there wasn't just little creatures like the one Kane rescued, but others he had never seen before. Kane took the cage and walked out unopposed.

When he reached the outside world, he found his sights were anything but pleasant. It was a black market that held living creatures for sale and bartering. Many of them were small and called out for help to escape.

He had gotten this far, Kane was about to go a little farther. His hand ablaze, Kane walked towards the stalls, ready to unleash hell….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the present time.

Cena waited for him in the back along with Edge. The two were getting worried until the rip of a motorcycle shattered through the silence of the night. He sped into the arena and nearly got off the bike before stopping. The Undertaker had raced himself to get to the arena after hearing the urgent news. "How did he know? How did he find out? And if this is all a joke, you're in for an ass tanning you won't soon forget!"

The two superstars turned to one another in worry, but insisted it was urgent. Cena told Taker it was no joke, and about the long leather mask Kane had been wearing. "I haven't seen that look in his eyes before. It's strange, really strange!"

Taker began to storm in, yet paused. He turned to the two men and said. "Why can't I sense him? I could before, now I can't!"

"You answer that, you answer my issue, I can't smell him or hear his heart beating. Taker, what exactly is going on here with Kane?"

The Undertaker sighed as he looked to Cena. "He wasn't supposed to know yet. It was too soon for him to learn the truth."

John only nodded his head. "What do we do?"

"Find him, tell him everything" said Edge. "It's the right and the only thing we can do"

The Deadman sighed aloud. "Get me Punk"

John and Edge stared at him, bewildered to say the least. "Punk? Why!"

"Just do it"

#

Little did the Undertaker realize, CM Punk was already on the hunt for Kane. Yet unlike the others, he didn't go searching all over the arena for him. He knew where he was just by recalling Kane's habits. Punk walked fearlessly into the Boiler room and saw him sitting in the far corner. "Thought so," he said aloud.

Kane looked up. "What do you want?"

Punk only smiled. "I came to see how you were doing. You know me for shooting straight from the hip right? I ain't going to lie to you, not my style" Punk came closer and closer to Kane and he tried to get the big red monster to look him in the eyes. "I know how you feel if that is any consolation. You see, I thought the same thing before about myself. Half something or other, when really, you're in a whole different parking lot"

Kane's head slowly rose up to stare at his unusual guest. Odd thing was, Punk spoke truthfully. "It's not in our nature to lie, you do know that. But we sometimes do it just to get by and pass off as 'normal' people or 'fit in' as our case would be"

"What are you getting at?"

Punk soon found himself sitting next to Kane. "We are told one thing to be protected by the others. But when the time comes for us to learn the truth. Sometimes we learn it the hard way rather than the easy way, like someone coming right out and telling us the truth." Punk paused as he took a drink of water he brought with him. "Troubling part is, we don't know what we are, until we are tested. Sadly at the expense of others, which I am certain you are figuring out now"

"Cena" Kane whispered.

"Yeah, Cena, same thing with me. Protect the vampire prince, which isn't real! Yeah, I was just about as thrill about that when I learned of the arenas changed from Pepsi to coke products"

Kane sighed. "But, why am I the last to learn? You knew, didn't you?"

Punk's head nodded. "I had a hunch for a while. But made a promise to not say anything until you had questions or something drastically changed. It's not an easy truth Kane. But a truth that had to be revealed to you sooner than later"

Silence befell the two of them. Punk stood up from where he sat and turned to Kane. "You going to be alright?"

There was no response, but Punk knew not to force an answer from him and chose to leave before Kane may find his violent streak. As Punk walked out, he put a great distance between himself and Kane. Just as he turned a few hallways, he ran into the Undertaker. He stood with his arms crossed and glared down at him with anger. "What did you tell him?"

Punk only smiled. "I didn't tell him anything he didn't already know. But someone has some answering to do. After all, he wasn't ever one of you" He then glared at Cena and Edge. "Call me when you are ready to tell him the full story"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The aftermath was about to be unleashed in the locker room. Kane made his long awaited début with the WWE fans and revealed his masked persona once more to the world. The fans were thrilled to see the masked monster back, but he didn't return for them. Instead he savored the sensation of choke slamming John Cena before the crowd, he made his way to the back where he sensed the numbers gathering.

Waiting him in the back parking lot was the Undertaker, along with half of the locker room who are supernatural like himself. "You!" Kane called and pointed to the Deadman. "You LIED to me, for YEARS! I want answers!"

The Undertaker only nodded his head to him. "I need your questions"

Kane made a rather bold dash towards the Undertaker, yet was stopped half way by CM Punk. "Kane, don't go into this with anger, ask your questions, then see if he deserves his ass kicked afterwards"

He looked about and saw the Hunters who had since swayed their views because of the Undertaker standing along the walls. They looked ready to jump in if need be. With deep breaths, Kane calmed himself down.

"Tell me, why you lied about my power. I was never one of you, I was a creature of the light not of the Darkness as you have stated for year! Tell me everything!"

Taker stepped forward. "We never expected you to learn this quickly about it. But since it is out of our hands, there is no time like now to explain our actions. Kane, you are quite rare, even in the supernatural world"

"Rare? What the hell do you mean, rare?"

The Undertaker began to speak of a tale of the creatures of light and darkness, a war that fell between them and how the balance was distorted and nearly destroyed. There were those of the darkness who didn't wish to see the balance lost to the world and took those of the light and hid them in the mortal realm. "You are one of the strongest creatures of that realm. Punk can tell you that, he knew that the moment you two tagged in Ohio Valley wrestling before he got called up" Taker paused for a moment, as he turned to Punk. "He wanted to tell you from day one, but I convinced him otherwise. There were creatures of my kind, out to hunt down those who belonged to the light. We kept you hidden among us, as darkness so you would be left alone"

"It doesn't make a lick of sense, why the hell did you have me risk my life protecting Cena!"

"It was the lie we managed to infuse in those who wished to destroy everything," announced Edge. "John here comes from a family of vampire warriors, fighters if you will who believed in the balance between the light and the dark. There are vampires of light too, just so you know. It's how John here learned to live without blood"

Cena then stepped forward. "I thought if they kept their focus on me, they wouldn't discover what we really hid"

Kane shook his head in disgust to them. "And so a young boy's life was risked to keep a secret from me?" he demanded.

"Accidents happen. Sacrifices must be made," said the Undertaker.

The answer wasn't good enough for Kane. "No, no more sacrifices, not of innocent live. I saw too much in the underworld. How the small and weak are taken, abused and sold for game…"

"We know what you did, you destroyed the Black market of the Underworld, single handedly" announced the Undertaker. "Problem is now, you exposed yourself!"

"Actually…" chimed in Punk. Taker turned and glared at him. "He hasn't revealed himself, nor can he be sensed they your kind. Because of this…" He held up Kane's hand that held the loose, leather face covering. Kane kept staring at it, wondering what it really was, and how it could hide him from the creatures of darkness.

"Kane is still in danger, it won't be long before they find him. They will kill you all if they do!" protested John Cena.

"Let them try. Punk, we need to talk. Rest of you… I don't even want to look at you right now" Kane turned his back as he and Punk walked away.

Taker was left standing there, stunned to what had just transpired before him. He wondered if he did the right thing. Edge came up from behind him. "Since when did he get his mask back? I thought when you removed it, he forget what he knew and believed everything you said?"

There were no words from the Undertaker; instead he turned to face those who followed him. "We need to more vigilant than ever before, no doubt those who live for black market goods, will come here to seek their own justice for the loss of their business"

"So, where does that leave us?" question Sheamus. "We ain't chopped liver here"

"I need you to keep an eye on Kane. I want to be certain that he is ready for the responsibility that is coming. We're going to be in for a hell of a ride…" Taker however was preoccupied with another thought in his head. Where did Kane get the mask that hid him from being sense, and how the red one he wore now got into his possession…

The End


End file.
